


Red is the Rose (a Hershel/Claire tribute AMV)

by Glowbug



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AMV, F/M, Feels, Irish Folk Songs, all the feels, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowbug/pseuds/Glowbug
Summary: When a Professor Layton nerd finds a song that reminds her of Claire and the PERFECT ADORKABLE PUZZLE NERD COUPLE (…ahem), the result is this vid.





	Red is the Rose (a Hershel/Claire tribute AMV)




End file.
